Dadsuki
"You thought you were going to see your sweet Natsuki. The only thing you're going to see today is your death!" Dadsuki Brando, known simply as Dadsuki, was the abusive manga-hating father of Natsuki. He first appeared in the Doki Doki Literature Club mod "A Brand New Day", and later appeared in Trooper Village Stories, Strawberry Getaway, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, and The Beatles At The Literature Club as the main antagonist. He was a villain of little conscience, vast cunning, and an insatiable hunger for power. Dadsuki didn't care about his daughter at all, and considered her "a piece of trash" that he kept around for his own amusement. Dadsuki was also a Stand User who wielded The World. History Originally, Dadsuki was a caring father who loved Natsuki and his wife. After his wife died, Dadsuki lost all feeling for everything. He then became addicted to causing pain with what he had left. Dadsuki also tried to kill both Natsuki and her pet Choco on numerous occasions. Dadsuki wished that all manga in the universe would be exterminated. He hated manga so much, he burned it whenever he saw it, which caused Natsuki to keep all her manga at the literature club. To assist him in destroying all the manga, Dadsuki formed his own organization. Eventually Natsuki got sick and tired of the constant abuse she received, and called the police on her father. Dadsuki was later arrested and Natsuki moved into Sayori's house. However Dadsuki later escaped jail and expanded his organisation. While the majority of the deaths throughout Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening were caused by the various members of Dadsuki's organisation, Dadsuki himself was responsible for the deaths of Wario, Waluigi, Gruffalo Dawson, Doc Kermit Frogglegg, Bowser, and Monika. After Bowser's death, Monika severely injured Dadsuki for the deaths of her husband, many of her allies, and the continuous starving and abusing of Natsuki. Monika then uses Just Monika to trap Dadsuki in an alternate reality, in which Dadsuki experiences an infinite series of situations where he dies and then comes back to life, only to die again. After Monika's death, Dadsuki instantly died for real due to him still being trapped by her stand. Trivia * Dadsuki was created by Phathom, who also created the DDLC mod "A Brand New Day". * His name is a portmanteau of "dad" and "Natsuki". * He looks identical to Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and also has the same stand. Gallery Dadsuki3.png Dadsuki.png Dadsuki2.png Dadsuki1.png Screen_Shot_2018-02-05_at_4.55.31_pm.png Buff Dadsuki.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 7.57.28 pm.png 8105af9e219a15be1652c8f9bb2f827b39d9343dv2_hq.jpg nHEjHTeM_400x400.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Stand Users Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Brando family Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Vampires Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Joestar Family Category:Convicts Category:Good turns evil Category:Married Characters Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:Undead Characters Category:Retired Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Deceased Characters from The Beatles At The Literature Club